Embarrassing and wonderful moments
by calypsoditan
Summary: IT GETS spicy between shun and alice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Embarrassing and wonderful moments**_- **_enjoy!_**

No one's p.o.v

The brawlers were having a party to celebrate defeating King Zenoheld. They were all at Runo's café, All of them; Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Ace, Barron, Keith and Gus. Like any party it was time…. "TRUTH OR DARE!" JULIE SHRIEKED. Like any party there were kids' games, but they were fun. "Ok, ok! Mira! Truth or dare?" Julie asked her with a smirk on her face. Mira looked at Julie with a puzzled face then answered. "truth." Julie had a huge smile on her face again. Mira was thinking to herself "oh great!"

"Ok! Ohm… yes, yes did you ever kiss a boy before?" Julie asked with her smirk still plastered on her face. With that Ace, Dan and Keith paid a bit more attention and Mira blushed like mad. "Of course not!" Mira answered with a bit of a stutter. Then Keith looked in a totally different direction. Then Mira let Julie go again cause she didn't feel like it. "OK! SHUN!" she shrieked again.

"Oh... joy." Shun said with the most sarcastic tone ever used.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Julie asked with that evil grin on her face.

"Dare?" Shun said without caring. Then Julie had a really evil look on her face.

"Ok I dare you to… ohm… GOT IT! You have to go into the closet…" Julie was interrupted.

"That's all you got for a dare?" Runo said.

"I wasn't finished!... Go in the closet with Alice for 20 minutes." At that Alice looked up and widened her eyes and Shun blushed little. "Julie!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it." Shun protested.

"Too late to back out now!" Julie said as she pushed the two into the closet.

The both of them thought "oh great now what!" they both looked down at the floor blushing like crazy. Then shun looked up a bit to she her blush even more. Then shun moved a bit to get comfortable instead he felt an umbrella poke his butt. With that Shun jumped and fell on Alice who fell on the floor. They were now panting for the fright; Shun was on all fours on top of her. Alice sitting up leaning on the wall. They looked at each other, into each other's eyes. Within every second they got closer to each other. When they were a moment away from connecting shun put his hands on her shoulders, and then closed in the final second between them. Alice felt Shun's hands move around her body. Then after a few moments they noticed that this was their first kiss. Actually first make-out! Shun deepened the kiss as Alice melted into his arms and onto the floor.

Shun was now kiss up her neck. Alice gave a quiet but passionate moan. Then Shun moved back to her lips and sunk into her even deeper. They were both panting in need of air. They parted only for seconds to get the slightest bit of air. The make-out session was one of the longest they ever herd of and it continued fir the whole 20 minutes.

Back with the others-

"Hey isn't it time for those two to come out?" Runo asked Julie.

"NO! Nothing spicy happened yet!" Julie shouted.

Julie had shout so loud that Shun and Alice actually heard her and Alice started giggling and shun gave a little chuckle and they continued making out.

"The dare was 20 minutes, so let them out!" Runo shouted.

At that Alice and Shun stopped kissing for I second and Alice sat up a little and they both listened to the others. "FINE!" they herd Julie shout. And at that they jumped up and tidied up. Then Julie opened the door and they both just stood there. Then they both went out of the closet. Julie was upset that nothing had happened. As the night went on the two acted s nothing happened. Then it was time to go home. Everyone went their own ways. Alice and Shun walked the same way cause they lived in the same street. But Shun's house was the closest to the café. As they walked they were holding hands without even knowing it. They were in complete utter silence. Then out of the night sky came the unexpected. It started to rain, and hard. They started running. Shun was running in front of Alice. "Come on! We'll go to my house it's the closest!" Alice looked up at Shun as they ran. When they got there they left their shoes outside and went in. it was empty. Total silence filled the room. All that was heard were their footsteps as they went up to Shun's room. When they reached the room Shun told Alice to sit on the bed and wait for him to get a towel. When he came back he stood in front of her and handed the towel to her. She dried off with the towel then put it down on the bed. Shun was still right in front of her looking at her. Then Alice looked up to meet straight away with Shun's face. In an instant they were connected in a long passionate kiss. Shun then sat down next to her on the bed. The kiss was just like the one from before but a little softer. Alice was too caught up in her fantasy to notice something.

When they started the kiss Shun had his hands on her shoulders like before. As the kiss got even more intense his hands worked down her little back. Then worked their way to her waist, then up to her stomach. Then even higher. Then sometime during the kiss Alice noticed something, so she parted slowly. "oh." She whispered as she looked down and across to Shun. Shun's hands had worked their way to her breasts. "Oh sorry." Shun whispered to her as he removed his hands. As he did so Alice gave a little jump. Then Shun looked at her. "I love you…" she whispered. With that Shun moved closer to Alice with his head next to her ear. "Me too…" he said back to her in a sensual way into her ear. Alice was still breathing hard. Then she grabbed his shirt. "Prove it…" she whispered back into his ear.

When she said that Shun started kissing her neck and licking it. Alice lay back onto the bed. Shun started to kiss his way down to her breasts. Then back up at bit just enough to see her body and he started to undo all of the buttons on her shirt. When they were all undone she sat up and took the shirt off. She they did all of this in a mad rush. Then once the shirt was off, she through it onto the floor and jumped to Shun and kissed him. Again a long kiss but this time a lot rougher. Then Shun started to take his shirt off and through it on the floor then returned the kiss. After he kissed her she laid back and opened her legs and Shun placed himself on top of her on all fours still kissing her. Then Alice sat up and shun grabbed her before she could even lay back down. They gazed into each other's eyes. As they did so Shun moved his hands to her bra strap. And started to undo it as Alice started to move closer to him and she put her hand down on his waist and worked her way to his member. She started to rub it gently in circles. She looked at his face that was filled with pleaser. Then Shun managed to get the bra off. And when she slipped it off he started to kiss her neck and worked down to her breasts. She moaned hard and he sucked at them and licked her too. Alice caved her neck as he worked his way to her lips again Alice went to his member again she could feel it harden through his jeans. All the same she rubbed it again, Shun then started to caress her. Slowly Alice stopped rubbing. Shun kept caressing her naked thorax. Then they both slowly drifted to sleep.

**_R&R! please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECOND CHAPTER OF MY STORY ENJOY!**_

_**SAME P.O.V.**_

The morning greeted the two with sunshine coming through the window on the bed where the two were still sleeping. Alice was holding Shun for the waist with her head on his bare chest. Shun was hold her little naked body. They both had the blanket over them, as they started to wake up they moved a bit. "Morning." Shun whispered into her ear at that Alice giggled a bit as she got up from the bed and looked around the room for her shirt. Then Shun got up and picked out another shirt out of his wardrobe. "Shit…!" Alice said as she held her shirt up to show Shun. It was ripped all across the front. Alice gave a little smile at him. "What happened to it?" Shun asked her with a little laugh. "I guess you were just too crazy last night…" Alice said with a flirty tone.

"Yeah I guess so." Shun said in the same way as she did. Then he reached into his wardrobe and got one of his school shirts. He through to her "here."

"thanks." Alice said as she put the shirt on, she couldn't help but notice that it looked huge on her. She didn't care about it. Then Shun went down stairs, and Alice followed him down to the living room. Shun sat on the couch looking at Alice who was standing in the doorway looking at him biting her finger. "Come here." Shun told her. Alice smiled at him as she walked over to him; she also swayed side to side. Then she stood in front of Shun holding his hands. Still holding her hands Shun pulled her in toward him, to then sit on his lap. They gazed into each other's eyes with loving looks. Then Shun broke the silence. "You do know that this means that we will have to start going out, right?" he said still looking deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Why not make it official?" she said as they both leaned in for a kiss. DING-DONG! The doorbell rang just before they could kiss. Shun then gave a little groan. "I'll get it." Alice whispered to him as she got up and went to the door to open it. "There you are!" a woman in a suit standing at the door said in a very angry tone. "Fidolia!" Alice recognized the woman, it was her gundrdian. After her parents died she was given to Madame Fidolia and now Alice lives with her and has to always behave like a princess and correctly. Pretty annoying if you ask me. "When I woke up you were not home yet! I telephoned your dear friend Runo and the lady said that you were last seen walking home with him!" she pointed to Shun as he appeared in the doorway looking very puzzled. "Could you give me a brilliant explanation for why you would be in this very house wearing…is that his school uniform shirt?" Fidolia yelled out at Alice giving Shun a few glances of hate. "Well I can explain Madam –"Alice tried to explain herself but didn't want to tell her what really happened. "What happened last night Alice?" Fidolia yelled at Alice still looking at Shun every now and then. Fidolia was too angry to see that Shun was now right behind Alice with his hand on one of her shoulders. Then Alice reached for his hand. "You do not mean to say that you two actually…" Fidolia had worked out everything on her own. "Not exactly." Alice whispered, then Madame Fidolia knew that Alice was lying she had learnt how Alice reacted to feelings and soul beings. "Alice Ann Gehabich! You disgraced yourself and your family name!" Fidolia shouted out loud. After Fidolia said that Alice closed her eyes and was quit scared at what would happen. "you will come home now with me and I will not allow you to see this boy outside school hours!" as Fidolia said this she grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out of the house. "Say your final farewell and we will go!" Fidolia ordered as she turned around and started walking out of the drive way. Alice the curtsied and then looked up to see that Shun was right front of her and he grabbed Alice and started to make out with her again. "Right that is it Alice! Come on!" Fidoila yelled as she quickly walked back to Alice and grabbed her arm again but this time taking her away. "Call me." Shun whispered into her ear. She winked at him as she was pulled out of the driveway. Then Fedolia let go of Alice and they both started walking very elegantly to their home. As they did Shun looked at Alice walking away. "Man... she's wonderful." He said as he shut the door behind him.

**_PLEASE R&R! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours after the big scene at Shun's house Alice was up in her room lost in her little world of fantasy and imagination. She thought about the night of love that they had shared and the feelings she had felt all night long and still felt right now. Remembering all of this she could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Then she remembered, _"Call me." _The two words that kept on repeating in my mind made me run to my cell phone and call him.

Shun- hello?

Alice- Shun.

Shun- I recognize that wonderful voice (chuckling).

Alice- I needed to hear your voice for a while.

Shun-Alice…

Alice- yes Shun.

_Then Alice thought his voice is more sensual on the phone…_

Shun- do you still love me?

Alice- yeah.

Shun- do you want to give us a chance?

Alice- I do. One problem, we will have to be very careful.

Shun- why?

Alice- Fidolia told the school to do something if we are seen together too much.

Shun- like?

Alice- i-i- I don't know.

Shun- ok anything to be with you.

Alice- (giggles)

"Alice!" Alice heard Fidolia yell.

Alice- that's Fidolia I have to go! Love you.

Shun- love you too. Bye.

Alice-bye.

Then the door slammed open. "Alice what are you doing?" Fidolia demanded. "Just reading again Madame." Alice responded. Fidolia looked around to make sure nothing was going on. Then she looked at Alice once more "continue." Fidolia the left and Alice let out a huge sigh and stared out of the window.

The next day at school-

RING...!

The bell for the second hour to start had rang everyone rushed into class. Everyone but Alice who was putting books into her locker. Then she felt a pair of arms wined around her. "Hey gorgeous." She heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear and she jumped as she turned to shun right there in front of her. "Shun! We're not supposed to be seen together." Alice said as she struggled to get out of Shun's arms. "Don't worry no one's around we're safe." He said as he gently let go of Alice making her lean on the lockers. Then he started to run his fingers in her hair and soon enough they were making out once more. His hands still lost in her hair.

On the other side of the hallway-

"Why do we always have to go and get the teachers bags? She leaves em everywhere." Dan protested. He was walking across the hallway with Runo and Julie on either side of him. As they kept walking they all protested quietly. So quietly that Shun and Alice were still in front of Alice's locker making out, they didn't hear them getting closer. Every now and then shun would kiss up her neck which made Alice giggle. "What was that?" Dan asked as he stopped and blocked the two girls. Then all three ran to the end of the hallway and looked out into the next hallway. "WHAT THE HELL!" Dan shouted then Runo punched his head and signed him to be quiet. "Did you hear that?" Alice asked shun.

"Someone must be coming." Shun said as they looked around. "Better go." He told her as he gave her a quick kiss goodbye. "Bye." Alice said as shun left her. Then Alice leaned against the lockers again and slid down them as she sighed. She looked at him go toward the classroom across the hall. Just before he went in he turned around and Alice waved at him with a smile on her face. "I can't believe it!" Runo half shouted half whispered to the other two. Then they all had the same idea and started heading toward Alice. Alice was still looking the ways Shun went (the opposite way the three were.). "ALICE!" Julie shouted to her which made her turned her head in a surprised way. "So having fun?" Dan asked her in a very cheeky way cause he knew that she knew that they saw everything. "Guys! How long have you been here?" Alice asked them as she got up.

"Just enough to see you and Shun smooching." Dan told her as she blushed hard.

"Please guys don't say a word to anyone!" Alice begged as she hurried to put her books into her bag.

"Why Alice! You guys could be the schools power couple! The hunky ninja dude and the beautiful show choir star!" Julie told her.

"Shun and I am not supposed to be together. Fidolia doesn't like me dating a "normal man"." Alice told them. "What! That's just unfair!" Runo protested.

"I know right, tell me about it. So you will keep it a secret? Great got to go! Bye!" Alice hurried to say as she ran away to her class.

**_SORRZ IT'S SO SHORT! PLEASE R&R! _**

**_CALYPSODITAN :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**oh! totalllllllly forgotttttttt! diacliamer! i don't own bakugan!**_

Later that day at home-time Alice went to the back of the school, where Shun was, and told him that Dan, Runo and Julie saw them make-out. "At least they said they wouldn't say anything." Shun stated. Alice nodded and gave him a smile remembering what had actually happened. "I trust them enough." Shun said looking down at Alice and returning the smile. They looked at each other, gazed into their eyes. "You are truly beautiful. "He whispered to her, which made her giggle a little. Then both of them closed their eyes, both leaning in to kiss each other. Like the other kisses it was long and passionate but soft. "Alice! What on earth are you doing?" Alice then opened her eyes and parted from Shun.

"Fiolia!" she gasped. Fidolia had a really mad voice and face. Alice was scared of what would happen. "Madame, don't blame Alice for anything!" Shun said trying to defend Alice.

"Shun…" Alice though.

"I give you permission." Fidolia muttered.

"What?" Both Alice and Shun said with a slight smile on their faces.

"I… give you permission to go out together." Fidolia told them and left in an instant.

Both of them looked at each other with big smiles on their faces and hugged. They couldn't believe that they had gotten permission to be together. They both leaned in for one more kiss both giggling and chuckling. They were really happy.

Later they both headed for Shun's house.

Later-

On the phone with Fidolia-

Fidola- hello?

Alice- hello Madame I will be staying at Shun's house this night.

Fidolia- ok but no funny business.

Alice- ok goodbye.

Alice put down the phone and smiled. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Hey beautiful." Shun said to her. "Charmer." Alice stated.

"come on." He said as he took her hand and directed her to the livingroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about eleven at night, both Shun and Alice were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, leaning on it. The lights were dim and the whole atmosphere was really romantic and sensual. Shun's arm was around her on her shoulder and they were both looking at each other, talking about their lives. Then Shun turned around and grabbed a bottle of Champaign and two glasses. They both got a glass full of Champaign. "To us." Shun said and they cheered. They drank and started to laugh for no reason then looked at each other again. Just sitting there was great, they had permission to be together and life was perfect. It wasn't much later that they headed up to Shun's room and started to kiss. Later the kissing turned into long session making out and later turned into making love. They were both so in love, both so passionate. Their love was to be expressed in a deep passionate way. The night was so long and they went on all night. Then after a long night of love they embraced each other and slowly fell asleep.

Next day at school-

"Aw so you got permission from Fidolia! That's great!" Julie shrieked. She was just so happy. The girls were sitting outside having their lunches. Then the boys arrived. "Hey girls." Shun said. Alice looked at him. "Hey hone." Alice said to him Shun as he walked over to her and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. "Aw you guys are great together!" Runo told them. Then Shun and Alice looked into each other's eyes. Later in gym they were on the football field. Then Jack Taylor (jock of the school) went up to shun. "hey so that Alice girl is your girlfriend right?" jack asked him.

"What's it to ya." Shun asked jack in a questioning tone.

"Well do you guys like you know...? Get down at night?" Jack asked him.

"That's none of your business!" Shun shouted.

"Well ok but only one thing… are you sure she's just not with you for the sex?" at that Shun's Eyes widened. "Could she?" Shun asked himself as Jack smirked.

**_please R&R!_**

**_calypsoditan_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_please enjoy the sixth chapter!_**

No one's p.o.v-

It was the evening after school; the same day that Jack told Shun that Alice didn't really love him. Shun was kind of still thinking about what had happened, but was more concentrated on now. Being with Alice was what he needed every night, and was the same for her.

it had been since they got home that they went up to Alice's room and made-out. They were now laying on Alice's bed both completely naked and Alice under the sheets, and Shun was laying on all four over her. They were still making-out, roughly but still very passionate. He was touching her and she was doing the same, every now and then Alice giggled which made Shun chuckle. They just loved being like this, they could stay like this for many more hours. Then Alice felt that something wrong with Shun. She parted from him and put her arms behind her to lift herself and Shun sat back looking a bit confused.

"Shun what's wrong? You seem down." Alice asked him with a little concerned tone.

"Nothing Babe… now come on… where we were?" Shun said as he lent back to Alice, but she put her hands and his chest and stopped him. "No Shun. What's wrong?" She sounded serious. Shun looked at her then finally came out and told her the truth. "Jake came to tell me something today… about you using me for the sex." Alice widened her eyes. "What did you… believe him?" She asked him. "Wait. Do you mean that it was true?" He asked Alice.

"WHAT! You think that I would really do that to you! The man I love!" Alice shouted and completely sat up and Shun was sitting. "I can't believe that you would believe, just for one second that I didn't love you!" She was really mad now. "Alice I…" Shun started when Alice interrupted him.

"No Shun! You nothing! You actually believed it! Shun please just leave!" Alice yelled as she burst inn tears and sunk her head in the sheets. Shun got up from the bed got dressed and went down-stairs and to the doorway of the house. "Sorry Alice..." and after whispering that he heard Alice cry and left.

Alice was depressed, she sat in her bed naked with a sheet round her front and tears were riding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Shun…" she whispered as she laid down and very slowly fell asleep.

**_hope u liked it! R&R plz!_**

**_calypsoditan_**


End file.
